Out of the Dark
by Mitsukai no Yoru
Summary: This is a T/P romance story. Not alot more to be said, the first chaper is up and others will follow please R
1. The beggining of a Love

Hello everyone! This is my T/P story so if you don't like this couple go away cause they are the very best ^_^  
  
Disclamer: I do not own dbz yadda yadda yadda you all know the drill  
  
Out of the dark  
chapter one  
The desision  
  
Pan was surounded by all the people she loved, exsept for one. And without that one Pan for the last few months was always depressed.  
  
"Happy sweet sixteen Pan chan!" Called everyone, Pan tryed to smile. But it was obviously fake. Everyone tryed to ecnore it.  
  
"Here Panny I think I found the perfect gift for you!" Said Bra as she handed her a box wraped in gold paper. Pan took it and slowly opened it. She held it up for everyone to see. It was a baby blue skirt with a matching blouse and bandana.  
  
"Bra you shouldn't have..." Said pan wearily.  
  
"Oh Pan you have to wear it, I know you don't like skirts but you'll never catch a guy if you keep dressing like a little boy!" Said Bra. Everone laughed. Trunks blushed slightly but no one had there eyes on him.  
  
"Here Pan," Said Gohan handing her an envolope. Pan opened it and two one hundred dollar bills fell out. "Me and your mother just couldn't think what to get you, We think that you could choose your gift much easyer" Laughed Gohan. Pan giggled.  
  
"thanks tosan, thanks kasan" said pan.  
  
"Here you go panny" Said Goten handing her a box. Inside was a new training sute.  
  
"Thanks Unkle!" said Pan.   
  
Bulma came up "Here you go Pan chan" she said and handed her gift to Pan. Pan opened it and took out two peaces of paper. 'Good for one day at greendail spa' it said.  
  
"Thanks Bulma" Said pan. Chi chi came and sat next to her.  
  
"Pan this is an important presant" She said as she handed it to her. Pan looked at her puzzleingly and opened it, when she did tears formed in her eyes and flowed down her cheeks. She pulled out a framed picture of her sofu goku. Chichi huged her close. "Listen to me Pan, Goku hated to see anyone cry it hurt him so much to see me or you or anyone. He loved you very much and I know it must have been hard on him to leave us, but he had too. He wouldn't want you to be sad darling he would want you to do everything you can to be happy" said chichi Pan looked up and wiped her eyes.  
  
"Your right sobo Chichi" Said pan smileing. She looked down at the picture. 'I love you Sofu Goku, and I know you want me to be happy' thought Pan. After pan had finnished opening all her gifts. She stood up and laughed. "I'll be right back everyone I just have to go and put these up in my room" Videl got a shocked look on her face. As pan ran for her room.  
  
"Pan wait!!!" said videl running after her. But it was too late she ran into her room and saw what her parents were planing. "Aww now you ruined the surprize" Said Videl. Pan looked around and saw that her parents had been redecrateing her room.  
  
"We wanted it to be a surprize, this is your real present sweety. We're not quite done yet so we asked bulma if you could stay at capsule for a night or two" Said Gohan. Pan smiled and ran and huged her parents.  
  
"You guys remembered! I only complained once about my room being babyish!" Said Pan Gohan laughed.  
  
"We know it's something we should have done long ago sweety." Said Gohan. Pan smiled. "It's so lovely to see you smile again" he said  
  
"Kasan tosan I love you, I'm sorry I've been so miserable lately but I miss Sofu so much" Pan said.   
  
"We know, he's missed by us all, but life goes on sweet heart," Said Videl.  
  
"I know that now thanks to sobo chichi" said Pan  
  
"Trunks Bra Pan it's time to go now!!" they heard Bulma call.  
  
"Go and catch your ride sweety we'll see you tomorow or the next day" Said Gohan.  
  
"Right! Ja ne tosan kansan!" said pan as she ran down the stairs.  
  
Trunks sat in the car with his family and Pan. He thought about the gift he had for pan in his pocket. It was his journal that he had kept for the Grand tour. It had all there adventures in it and his personal feelings for her. He was deadly afraid to give it too her for fear she would laugh at him, before he knew it they were at capsule corp.  
  
"Come on trunks! you can't stay in there all day" said Pan running from the car. Trunks head snaped up.  
  
"Yeah just give me a sec guys!" He called after them. He slowly walked out of the car. When out of no wear Goten came up behind him quietly.  
  
"Yo Trunks!" he yelled and smaked him on the back. Trunks was taken by surprize and he fell flat on his face.  
  
"Hey Goten" Trunks said when he raised his head from the earth. Pan and Bra were killing thereselfs laughing.  
  
"I'm so sorry man!" said Goten. Trying to keep from laughing. Trunks slowly stood up. His 'Vegeta' Grin formed on his face.  
  
"Your so dead man" he said, smacking goten on the back of the head. They continued to play fight.  
  
"We should probobly stop them" said Bra smileing.  
  
"We should but lets not it's too funny" Said Pan. Bra got a sly look on her face.   
  
"I bet I can get goten to stop" said bra. Pan laughed.  
  
"I bet you can" Said Pan Bra walked closer to the boys.  
  
"Oh Goten, stop playing around and come and watch a movie with me," Said Bra. Goten stoped in his tracks. As Trunks punch landed on his cheek.  
  
"I'm sorry man! you didn't dodge!" said trunks laughing. Goten rubed his cheek.   
  
"Oh well lets go watch a movie" He said walking to Bra. He put his arm around her and they walked into the house. Trunks walked over to Pan.  
  
"I'll never get used to seeing my sister and my best friend like that" said Trunks.   
  
"Aww don't go getting weird Trunks you know that they love each other" Said Pan and they both walked towards the house.   
  
An hour later Bra and Goten were asleep entwined together on the chair. Pan and trunks sat on the couch watching 'Save the last dance' Together. Pan walked out on to the balcany. She looked up at the stars. Suddonly Trunks appeared behind her.   
  
"I have your birthday present pan.." Said Trunks.  
  
"Oh?" said Pan.  
  
"But first" Trunks looked down at her and then he lifted her chin up. He closed his eyes and gently kissed her. Pan's eyes grew wide with surprize but then she closed her eyes and kissed him back. When the kiss ended Pan blushed deeply, but then she pulled Trunks into another kiss. Then they heard from behind him.  
  
"Aww man Trunks that's My neice!" Said Goten.  
  
"Way to go Pan you finnaly snaged him!" Said Bra. Pan just blushed.  
  
"Hey I wouldn't be talking Goten you were just puting the moves on my baby sister" laughed Trunks. Bra grabed Gotens hand.  
  
"We'll just leave you two alone now." Said Bra pulling Goten along with her. Pan looked up at Trunks.  
  
"I don't know how to say this Trunks... But I love you. I have since we were in space. But I always thought you just thought of me as a kid. I couldn't tell you.." Said Pan as tears welled up in her eyes and she threw her arms around Trunks. Trunks reached into his pocket and pulled out his gift.  
  
"Pan this is my journal from the grand tour, it has all our adventures... and my feelings. I want you to have it" Said Trunks. Pan took the book and walked inside she sat down on the couch and started to read. It was a long journal and Trunks had put in alot of detail. For two hours Trunks watched Pan read intently, watching her eyes show emotion, from sadness to happyness to humor. Trunks never tired of watching her. 'She's so beautiful' he thought to himself. Looking at how the light bounced off her long dark black hair. They way her eyes just shined with her reading. The way she smiled. To Trunks she was the most beautiful woman on earth. Suddonly Pan looked up.  
  
"Oh trunks..." She said with tears in her eyes..........  
  
Well that's it for chapter one. Please review cause if I don't get any reviews I'm not putting the next chapter up simpal as that ^_^  
~Monoko chan~ 


	2. The battle

^_^ thank you everyone for the nice reviews I've been getting already I'm so happy there are other t/p fans out there. they are the greatests couple on dbgt (and in the manga it is obvious that trunks likes pan) enjoy this chapter everyone! oh one more thing the language in this one is alittle worse than the first chapter but still in the PG standerds (I hope)  
Monoko chan  
  
Disclamer- Yada yada I dont' own dbz yada yada don't sue me yada yada more I don't own any of the characters (exsept Yozora and the Zokaras of course)  
  
"Oh trunks..." She said with tears in her eyes. She ran and gave trunks the biggest hug of his life. If he had been human he would have been crushed. "I never knew you felt like this about me... I was so stupid for not notising," said Pan her voice muffled from her place on Trunks's shoulder. Trunks stroked her hair.  
  
"Don't worry Pan, that's all in the past. We can make a beautiful future together" Said Trunks Pan only nodded because if she had said anything she would openly cry. They stayed like that for what seemed forever before Trunks felt Pans body go limp as she fell into a deep sleep. Trunks smiled Pan always looked so peaceful when she slept. Suddonly Trunks was so tired. He lyed back on the couch Pan still cuddled on him and fell asleep.  
  
The next morning Trunks and Pan both woke to a start. "What the hell is going on here!!!!" Gohan yelled when he walked into the Briefs liveing room and saw his daughter and a man 8 years older than her sleeping together on the couch. Pan sat up groggily.  
  
"Morning tousan" She said still half asleep.   
  
"Pan what are you doing?" Gohan asked her stearnly.  
  
"Just what it looks like sleeping" Said pan. lieing back down putting her head on Trunks's chest. Gohan looked like he was going to explode.  
  
"Gohan calm down. Pan is a young woman and she can choose who she dates and loves" Said Vedel, to her husband. Gohan shot her a look.  
  
"She is only 16 he is 24 Vedel he's too old for her" He said angrly. With that Pan jumped up.  
  
"OTOSAN!" Pan screamed "I love Trunks You can't change that! I have loved him since the grand tour." Pan turned her back to her dad and added quietly "please tosan don't make me give him up" with tears streaming down her cheeks. Trunks jumped up and went to her side pulling her close and wraping his arms around her back. Trunks looked up at Gohan.  
  
"I know I'm older than Pan but that doesn't change the way we feel about each other. I love Pan and I'll do what ever I have to to be with her" said Trunks. With those speaces the harshness in Gohans face softend.  
  
"I do not approve of the age difference but I don't want to hurt you Pan. I will not stop you two," Gohan said finnaly. Pan turned around with all the happyness in the world in her eyes.   
  
"Thank you Tosan!" she called and ran and hugged him. Then Vegita, Bulma, Goten and Bra came out from the next room.  
  
"We didn't want to interupt" Said Bulma smileing at her son. She had always known that he had liked Pan. Vegita scowled at his son.  
  
"I can't believe that my blood will be mixed with Kakorott" He muttered and left the room. Everyone just laughed at Vegita's sentament. But before anything else could be said. A great power was sensed in the room. Everyone but Bra Bulma and Vedel's head snaped up.   
  
"Who could that be?" asked Pan "I've never sensed this ki Before"   
  
"Come on we have to check this out" Said Gohan running from the house. "Vedel Pan Bra Bulma you stay here!" He called as everyone was running out of the house.  
  
"If you think your leaveing me behind your soarly mistaken!" Yelled Pan following the others. Trunks looked at Gohan, then to Pan, but he kept his mouth shut as she joined the rest of the group. Vegita not far ahead of them. Everyone headed to the place the ki had come from. When they landed they saw a ship, In front of the ship stood a woman, With firey read hair and purpleish skin. After they had landed the woman smiled.  
  
"So I've finnaly found the strongest fighters in the galaxy huh? Well all I see is a couple monkeys some pathetic humans and a few half breed how pathetic" She said fliping her hair "I come all the way from the zokara home world for this not even worth the effort" Vegeta looked about ready to explode.  
  
"Pathetic? well girly we'll see what you think after this one!" He lept up to ssj 4, following his exampal all the saiyans but pan powered up to there max ssj levels. Pan powered up to the max. The woman just laughed.   
  
"Oh dear look it's true there are many super saiyans now exsetp look one little half breed never made it what a runt" She laughed. Pan fumed and against her better judgment she launched herself at the woman. She hit her square in the jaw and sent her sprolling on her butt on the ground. "wow the little ones got spunk" said the woman standing up. Then faster then anyone could follow she moved and stood in front of Pan and hit her hard in the gut. Sending her flying backward and coughing up blood. Trunks was about to jump in but two arms stoped him. Gohan and Vegeta both shook there heads.  
  
"This is her fight... you can't go in there just yet without hurting her saiyan pride" said gohan sadly. It could be seen in his eyes that it hurt him deeply to see his baby girl be hurt. Pan got up and powered up.  
  
"You'll have to do better than that bitch!" Pan said wipeing a trickle of blood from her mouth. She launched herself at the woman again. Only to have the woman dodge out of the way. Pan was getting angry. She started to build up an attack. She put everything she had into it. "Masenko!!" She yelled as she launched her strong attack. Everyone was supprized at pans power. The woman laughed as the attack came at her. She batted the attack away easily. Pan looked on shocked.  
  
"So we want to play with ki attacks now huh? Much more fun!" Laughed the monsterus woman. As she pointed her hand and a ki blast shot out Pan tryed to move but couldn't.   
  
"Pan No!!!" Yelled trunks and with an amazeing fit of speed her ran in front of Pan and took the hit. Trunks crumbled after the force of the hit. Pans eyes grew wide. As she sank to her knees beside her love.   
  
"Trunks Koi.... why?" Pan whispered. Trunks tried to smile, but pain creased his face.  
  
"I'm sorry Panny.. I couldn't let you get hurt" Trunks said as a tear flowed down his cheek. He lifted his hand and placed it on Pans face "I love you Panny, I love you forever..." Trunks's hand went limp his eyes closed and his head tilted ever so slightly to the side.  
  
"Trunks no... Don't leave me alone" Pan started to cry. "NO!!" Pan screamed as a golden light envoped her. She transformed to ssj2. She looked up at the woman. "I am going to make you pay for this!" She screamed..............  
  
  
  
Okay that's it for this chapter all *sniff sniff* poor trunksy I nearly cryed writeing his death lol But who knows what could happan in the next chapter? I do *laughes evily* and I'm only shareing that knowlage if I get some reviews I don't think it's fair for me to write this story if no one is going to read it so Please Review  
Monoko chan 


End file.
